The Hurricane Hunter
Chapter One Akio POV Location: Akio's House, NC I shut down my computer. I then went upstairs to my bathroom to take a shower, feeling great. Why? I just was chatting with my friends on HHW. Thats why. HHW is a home to hurricane enthausists from all over the world. Just like me. I love every aspect of HHW, creating seasons, tracking storms, piloting RECON flights, and all the other users. My dedication and trustworthiness has gotten me Junior Administrator rights. The third highest rights possible, only below Admin and Bureaucrat. I hope to be a bureaucrat someday. I would be one of the top users ever, just like our current five. Hype, Bob, Sass, SM, and Keranique. That would be awesome. As I stepped out of the shower, I got a notification on my wall. MysteryHunter: ''Hey, i'm kinda new here... And I am rather confused on what to do... Could you possibly show me around? You seem like you have been here for quite a while. I jumped for joy. This could be my chance to show how great I could be to the bureaucrats! ''AkioTheOne: ''Hello! Welcome to HHW! I would be glad to show you around! ''AkioTheOne: ''First, you can create a season by clicking contribute in the top right corner. If you need help on how to enhance one, just click on this article. www.createhhwseason.com ''AkioTheOne: ''You can also go under the On The Wiki tab and click Chat to chat with some other fellow contributors! However, you must be here for four days and have at least ten edits to access chat. ''MysteryHunter: ''I cant chat yet? :( ''AkioTheOne: ''No, sorry, it was put into effect to keep out trolls. You aren't a troll, don't worry about that. All you have to do is to make three edits for four days, and it's as simple as that. ''MysteryHunter: ''Okay, thank you! :) ''AkioTheOne: ''No problem! I hope you enjoy our wiki! :D I then put my phone down and went to bed, knowing that the bureaucrats would be proud. :) Chapter Two Akio POV ''Location: Akio's House, NC 7 months later... Hypercane: ''And I am proud to present... ''Hypercane: ''...Our two new Bureaucrats... ''Hypercane: ''...And they are... ''Hypercane: ''...AkioTheOne and MysteryHunter!!! ''Bobnekaro: ''Congratulations Akio and Mystery! :D ''Brickcraft1: ''Even though I wasn't chosen, Congrats Akio and Mystery! ''Sassmaster15: ''Congrats! You two deserve it! :D ''AkioTheOne: '':D Thank you so much guys!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D ''MysteryHunter: ''Yea, thanks! :D ''StrawberryMaster: ''Can I get the Victory Cookies? ''AGirlCalledKeranique: ''YESH ''Everyone Else: ''NUUUUUUUUUUUU 'A few hours later' 'Hype POV' Hype POV ''MysteryHunter: Hype PM Hypercane: Okay I open my private messages and wait for the one to come from MysteryHunter. A few seconds later it did. I opened it. I read the message. Chuckling, I replied and turned to look out the window. I then stopped abruptly. The sound of shattering came to my ear, I then felt the greatest fear I would ever feel. 1 minute later Hypercane has left chat. Chapter Three Darren POV Location: Sandusky, OH The next day I waited at the front entrance of Cedar Point for two of my friends, Sass and Garfield. Today was our scheduled day to all meet up for the first time at Cedar Point. Both of them sent me pictures of themselves so we could identify each other from the excited crowd going into the park. I sat on my phone playing some Minecraft when I saw someone who looked like Sass walk through the parking lot. Nervously, I began to walk towards him. "Sass?" I asked once I was close to him. The teenager whirled around and looked at me. "Darren?" he replied. I then smiled. Sass and I then went back to the bench I was sitting on, chatting excitedly while waiting for Garfield to show up. Five minutes later another teenager was walking towards us. We immediately recognized him as Garfield, and welcomed him to the bench, where we chatted for a few more minutes before going into the park. It was probably one of the best days of my life as we went from ride to ride to ride together. It felt like we were in another world. A few hours later We walked up to our final ride of the day, which was a new ride called Valravn. We noticed it had a 40 minute wait, so we decided to sit on a bench and check out HHW. "Hey, this is probably the first time this has happened." Sass said to us. "What?" I asked. "Hype hasn't been on all day." Garfield said with a rather confused look on his face. "That's interesting." I replied, Hype is normally on all day. "Well, I guess he is just busy with something. Its not like he can be on all the time." Sass said to us. "True true." Garfield replied. "It's the first time I have seen it happen though." "Me too." I agreed. We looked up and saw the wait was now 25 minutes. Sass now couldn't wait any longer, and was urging me and Garfield to come on. "I have to use the bathroom first" I shouted while running to the nearest restroom. After I did my business, I started to walk back towards Valravn. I then felt a pain on my head, and everything went black. Chapter Four Sass POV I waited. And waited. And waited... And waited for Darren. "What's taking him so long?" Garfield asked me. "Don't know" I replied back. Garfield and I sat there for another five minutes. "Do you think he is okay?" I asked Garfield. "Wait, that might be him." I said. I got up and began to walk towards him. "What took you..." Darren wasn't there. I stood there confused for a few seconds. Someone bumped into me. "WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING!" a middle aged woman screamed in my ear. Still confused, I went back to where Garfield was sitting. "Wasn't there?" he asked me. "I could have sworn it was him..." I mumbled. Five more minutes passed. "I'm gonna go check to see if he is okay..." Garfield said as he began to stand up. "I'll come with you!" I replied, standing up as well. We hurried to the restrooms together. "Darren, are you okay?" I shouted through the door. "He's fine." Someone behind me said. I whirled around. A dark haired woman was standing there. "Who are y..." Garfield began to say, but he was cut short. Or was he? I didn't know, and I couldn't think about it anyways, because the sky began to grow darker and darker, until everything was pitch black. ??? POV Four down... seven to go. I then thought to myself "He could have prevented this." Chapter Five Bob POV The next morning I logged on to HHW after breakfast, since this is Summer Vacation, I pretty much have nothing to do but HHW all day. The first thing I saw after logging on was a message on my wall from MysteryHunter. MysteryHunter: ''Admin meeting at 7:00 PM tonight, can you please help spread the word? ''Bobnekaro: ''Sure, what's the meeting about? ''MysteryHunter: ''I'll tell you once we get there... it's extremely serious. ''Bobnekaro: ''Okay then. I will make sure all other administrators and bureaucrats know. ''MysteryHunter: ''Thank you Bob! :) ''Bobnekaro: ''np I then popped into chat. Akio, Minecraft, Derp, and Nkech were online as well. '''Bobnekaro has joined chat.' Minecraft8369: ''Hey Bob! ''Bobnekaro: ''Hi ''Nkechinyer: ''Hey Bob, you wanna see this parody I made of Who let the dogs out? ''Bobnekaro: ''Eh, ill pass. ''Nkechinyer: ''Okay :P ''Bobnekaro: ''Oh hey Akio ''AkioTheOne: ''Yes? ''Bobnekaro: ''Admin meeting tonight, 7:00. ''AkioTheOne: ''What for? ''Bobnekaro: ''I don't know, Mystery just told me to spread the word. ''AkioTheOne: ''Did you ask her what it was about? ''Bobnekaro: ''Yeah, but she wouldn't tell me. ''Derpmeister99: ''Seems odd ''Bobnekaro: ''Yea :P ''AkioTheOne: ''Well, tell her that I will be there. ''Bobnekaro: ''Okay, make sure to tell the other administrators and bureaucrats. ''AkioTheOne: ''Okay. ''Minecraft8369: ''I wanna be admin :P ''Bobnekaro: ''Maybe when the next round of promotions goes out Minecraft. ''Minecraft8369: ''Sigh. ''Nkechinyer: ''Hey, did anybody else notice Hype wasn't on yesterday. ''Derpmeister99: ''Well that's weird. ''Bobnekaro: ''He wasn't? ''Nkechinyer: ''Nope. ''AkioTheOne: ''Well he might have been busy :P ''Derpmeister99: ''And Sass wasn't up for night chat. ''Minecraft8369: ''Didn't he say he was gonna be at Cedar Point with Darren and Garfield? ''Derpmeister99: ''Well yea, but he could have chatted after park closing :P ''Bobnekaro: ''He probably was driving home. ''AkioTheOne: ''Yea. ''Bobnekaro: ''Okay I gtg, I'll see you at the admin meeting @Akio ''AkioTheOne: ''Oke, I will see you too. ''Minecraft8369: ''Cya Bob '''Bobnekaro has left chat.' That night MysteryHunter: ''Alright, meeting in session. ''Money Hurricane: ''Okay, why are we here tonight MysteryHunter? ''MysteryHunter: ''I have something to show you guys... It might be a bit concerning. ''MonseurRoussil1997: ''pls this is why you brought us here ''Bobnekaro: ''No need to be rude. ''StrawberryMaster: ''Okay, what do we need to see? ''MysteryHunter: ''This. MysteryHunter posted a video in chat. I pressed play. I saw the most terrifying thing in my life. Chapter Six Bob POV There was a man sitting in an empty room with no windows and one door. He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. He had black hair and a Red T-Shirt. The T-Shirt had a white hurricane symbol on it. In his pocket was a picture. Hype's HHW avatar. I sat there shocked. This is why Hype wasn't on. He had been kidnapped. I was freaking out, but the video carried on. The door opened, and three more people entered the room. The door slammed shut. One of the three others began to bang on the door, screaming. The second one just sat in the middle of the room. The third looked as if he was trying to recognize Hype. Hype looked at the third man, and then looked down. "I made a terrible decision" Hype said. "What do you mean..?" The third one said. "I caused this, I thought it was all a big joke." "What do you mean???" "I'm sorry... Sassmaster." I gasped, then I screamed. I thought I was going crazy. Sass stood there in shock... he began to recognize Hypercane. A single tear fell down his face. "You too? Why? Why the (CENSORED) (CENSORED) are we here? WHAT THE (CENSORED) DID WE EVER (CENSORED) DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?!?" It didn't take long for me to recognize the other two, Darren was the one who was now kicking at the door, and Garfield was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. "There is nothing we can do now." Hype said slowly and painfully. "It was all my fault." Sass paused. "You couldn't have done anything for this to happen, you wouldn't do a thing." Hype began to speak, but didn't. He then spoke in the same tone he had been saying, slow and painful. "I got a message from MysteryHunter... she said that she knew about my plans..." "Plans for what?" Sass asked with a more harsh tone. "Plans for HHW Skyscraper. It was going to be a place for HHW users to be, but she somehow knew about it. She wanted it. She told me if I didn't, I could kiss my administration team goodbye. I thought she was joking, and I told her no, and that threats like that will not be tolerated here. Turns out she was stalking me. I don't know how she figured out my location." The door opened again, but the video immediately ended there. ''MysteryHunter: ''Oh and by the way, you might want to pop into voice chat for a second. I sat there in shock. Nobody spoke until finally ''Money Hurricane: ''Don't listen to her, she is crazy! I then looked over at the voice chats, all of a sudden, AGirlCalledKeranique joined one. ''Money Hurricane: ''KERANIQUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ''AGirlCalledKeranique: ''WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF IS HAPPENING WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF That convinced me. I then hopped into voice chat. The remaining five people present also hopped in. There was a scream from Keranique's mic. And then she disconnected. Chapter Seven SM POV "DONT TOUCH HER!" I screamed as loud as I could into the mic "DONT YOU (CENSORED) HURT HER!!!" I was nearly crying. I was witnessing my love getting kidnapped, and I was on the other side of the country and could do nothing about it. MysteryHunter chatted again. ''MysteryHunter: ''There is nothing you can do. But hey, you can watch this video! I reluctantly clicked Play. It was a live feed of her shoving Keranique into a trunk. She then popped into voice chat. "YOU LIKE THAT SM? HUH, HUH? YOU LIKE THAT? YOU CAN BLAME YOUR FRIEND HYPE FOR THIS. I COULD (CENSORED) KILL HER RIGHT NOW, BUT NAH. I WANNA SEE YOU SUFFER YOU LITTLE (CENSORED) (CENSORED)!!" Keranique was trying to scream, but she had a ball gag in her mouth to keep her from screaming. It looked like she was about to rape her. "YOU DONT (CENSORED) TOUCH HER!! LET HER GO!!! WHAT THE (CENSORED) DID SHE DO TO YOU?!?!?!?!?" I screamed in agony and rage. She slapped Keranique. Not a little tap, but a full force hit. "YOU LIKE THAT? HUH, HUH? YOU WANT TO SEE MORE?!?!" "WHAT THE (CENSORED) IS WRONG WITH YOU????" Akio began to scream. "YOU DONT (CENSORED) TREAT A WOMAN LIKE THAT!!!" "LET HER GO!!!" yelled Brick. Bobnekaro and Money Hurricane stayed silent, probably in shock of what was playing. Keranique began to get angry, full of rage. I know Keranique is feisty, she was going to fight back at some point. I was right, Keranique kicked Mystery right in the groin. Mystery stepped back, but then she pulled out a pistol. "WHERE THE (CENSORED) DID YOU (CENSORED) GET THAT?!?!?!?!?!?" Akio screamed with terror. "DONT YOU (CENSORED) PULL THAT (CENSORED) TRIGGER!" I screamed with full force into my mic. "YOU'LL BE SO (CESENSORED) SORRY!" "Oh yeah, like you can do anything." She then shot Keranique in her hand. From the look on her face she really wanted to scream. She looked at her bleeding hand with terror. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" Brick shouted. "YOU (CENSORED) (CENSORED) I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GO TO (CENSORED) (CENSORED) YOU (CENSORED) LITTLE (CENSORED)... I then got a notification on my screen letting me know I had been given a five minute mute. Akio and Brick must have received mutes as well, because they left the voice chat. MysteryHunter disconnected. I then went back to the HHW chat and PM'd Bob and MH. ''StrawberryMaster: ''WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!??!?!? ''Money Hurricane: ''SM you need to calm down. Now. ''StrawberryMaster: ''BUT THEY (CENSORED) SHOT HER AND TOOK HER AWAY! WHY ON EARTH DO YOU THINK IM GOING TO KEEP CALM?!?!?!?!? ''Bobnekaro: ''SM... there is nothing we can do. ''StrawberryMaster: ''SO WE ARE GONNA LET HER DIE IN A TRUNK???????? Bob and MH didn't reply. Enraged I left the chatroom. I cried that night, but my tears weren't warm. Chapter Eight Keranique POV ''Location: Unknown All I could hear was the ringing in my ears and a car driving down the road. I was being kidnapped. I couldn't believe it. Out of everyone in the world, why would I be kidnapped? Why me? I thought of SM, HHW, and what would happen next. Would I be in that room with the others? Would I die of my injuries? I tried just going to sleep, but I couldn't. My hand was forcing me to stare at the blackness of the trunk wall. This... is... TORTURE. "Why me?" I wondered to myself again. And again. And again. MH POV Location: MH's House, MA I couldn't believe it. Someone would actually be that insane enough to kidnap my friends and shoot Keranique. Knowing that I lived the closest to Keranique compared to the rest of the administrative team, I was horrified at the fact that I could be next. I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was what happened. This... is... TORTURE. I bet the rest of the team is suffering too, except for MysteryHunter. I so wish I had a sniper rifle right now. So badly. Brick POV Location: Brick's House, LA Me and Bob told Wikia staff what happened. When we finally finished convincing them and bombarding them with evidence that MysteryHunter was a criminal, it was around 2:30 AM. I flopped onto my bed, but I couldn't sleep. Who knows who would be next? It could be me. "At least the police are beginning to try to find them..." I thought. But that thought wouldn't comfort me. The thoughts of our users disappearing was too much. This... is... TORTURE. Garfield POV Location: Unknown Still here. I don't know what time it is and I have run out of things to think about. Since Sass, Darren, and I got here, nobody has spoken. We all have just been sitting here quietly. Darren gave up kicking the door. Someone brought in food earlier through a little hidden slot in the door. But I barely ate. So did the others. This... is... TORTURE. Chapter Nine Keranique POV Location: Unknown At last the trunk popped open after hours of being inside. MysteryHunter tried to grab me, but I kicked her in the chest and tried to escape. It didnt work out as I planned, as I fell out of the trunk and faceplanted onto the ground. She then quickly grabbed ahold of me and began to drag me towards a small stone shelter in an open field. "Will she kill me here, where nobody can hear me scream?" I wondered. When she got there she let go of me so she could use both of her hands to unlock the door. I took my chance and tiptoed away at first, and then broke out into a run. I could hear her rage from behind me. I then heard another sound, a sound I didnt want to hear. Gunfire from behind me. Knowing what the Police Officers told me back in elementary school, I began to run in a zig-zag pattern. This worked, as I didnt get hit once by the time I heard the click of her pistol, letting her know that it was out of ammo. She then began to run for the car. Knowing that she was going to try to block my escape path into the woods which seemed so far away, I ran even faster, even though my hand was protesting it. I heard the engine roar to life, and the screeching of the wheels heading towards me. She was going to try to run me over. I ran in that zig-zag pattern again, and it worked again! She swerved off in the wrong direction, which easily gave me my freedom into the woods at last. I kept running until I thought I was safe. I found a log that was just big enough to fit in if you laid down in the right position. It was cold, damp, and uncomfortable, but I didnt care. I was safe now. I tried to get some rest l, and after what felt like an hour, I finally fell asleep. All I could dream about was the rest of HHW... kidnapped. Darren POV I was sitting there on the cold, hard, floor I looked up at the door yet again. I then looked at the others, and they didn't even bother to look at me. We hadn't spoken since we arrived here, and we weren't making any plans to do so. All of a sudden I heard footsteps again. Was it meal time? I then heard a door unlock, but not ours. Then came a miracle. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BLAH!!!" A voice that sounded like MysteryHunter's shouted. "Keranique!" I immediately thought. The others could hear this too, because Sass was mumbling "Go go go go" and Hype and Garfield looked like they were praying for her safety. I then heard the gunshots, and then her voice again, screaming unintelligible swear words, and then loud footsteps storming off. We waited, and ten minutes later footsteps returned. We waited for the door to open to see if Keranique got caught, but it never opened. Keranique was free. Chapter Ten ??? POV Location: Unknown I awaited the news. The success of her mission. Did she capture the target? I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She has captured four already without failure. At last she entered the room. She slowly walked up to me. "Well?" I asked. "The target got away. The mission failed." she said, slowly. "WHAT?" I shouted "YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE HER? SHE IS A WOMAN!!!" She then reached out and did a full on slap. "SEXIST (CENSORED)!" she cried. "AT LEAST I CAN DO THIS (CENSORED) UNLIKE YOU!" She then stormed out of the room, full of rage. "GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed once she left. Out of all the people who could have gotten away, I would have never expected it to be her. That little blah got away. I would make them pay for this. HHW. Everyone there. Who should we get next? Who should pay next? I then thought up of a devious plan, and the next target. I then pressed my buzzer. "OH MYSTERYYYYY!!!" "What?" she said in a rather harsh tone. "I'm trying to find her to make you happy for once." "I have our next target. I have a little kick into it as well." "Who?" she replied. "The one who opened the door in the first place." I replied. I then shut off my transmitter. Chapter Eleven Akio POV Location: Akio's House, NC In the next admin meeting Bobnekaro: ''In order to keep the safety of our users. I suggest an idea, it may be risky for some, but it will do us the greater good. ''Brickcraft1: ''What do you propose? ''Bobnekaro: ''That all HHW users shall make an attempt to try to live with another HHW user, for safety. Better to stick together. ''MonseurRoussil1997: ''How will we get the transportation? ''Bobnekaro: ''Easy, in every group we will try to have at least 1 user that is at least 16 or older so they can drive to the other user's home. ''Money Hurricane: ''What about our identities? What if someone is really a 35 year old rapist? ''Bobnekaro: ''Its a risk, but I don't think any one of our users is lying about their identity. ''Bobnekaro: ''Okay, we shall now vote. I vote for this idea. (1-0) ''StrawberryMaster: ''I will vote against. (1-1) ''AkioTheOne: ''I will vote for. (2-1) ''Money Hurricane: ''I guess I will vote for, as I don't see a better option. (3-1) ''Brickcraft1: '' I will vote for. (4-1) ''MonseurRoussil1997: ''I would vote against, but it doesn't matter, so I will vote for. (5-1) ''Bobnekaro: ''So its settled. Here is who you will be quartering with... ''Later The doorbell rang. I went to go get the door. "Hey!" a man said. I recognized him as Bobnekaro. "Hey!" I said back. You must be Bob? "Yep!" He cheerfully said to me. "Great!" Come on in, I'll show you around. Chapter Twelve Bob POV Location: Akio's House, NC Later "and... that's about it!" Akio exclaimed. "Your house is pretty nice." I said back, even though it looked like any normal house. "Thanks!" he said. "So... your parents were fine with this?" I asked. "They vacation a lot." he said. "They are in Europe for about another week." "...and your brother?" I asked. "He is staying with some friends up in Virginia Beach for a few days. It's just us." Akio's puppy walked into the room. "...and her. <3" he continued. The puppy sat down at my feet. I leaned down to pet her. "I can pet her, right?" I asked. "Oh sure, she will love it." he told me. "Her name is Merida, and she is the cutest thing ever :3" "Hi Merida." I said to her. She flopped down on the floor, as if she wanted me to rub her side. Once I started to get up, Merida began to paw my hand. I then gave her one more pet before asking Akio what was for dinner. Merida looked up the second I mentioned the word dinner. "Oh, I don't know how to cook much, but I can cook a few things." he said. We ended up eating easy mac and cheese that night, as it was one of the only things Akio could cook. "Can I cook tomorrow night?" I asked, I know how to cook some things that you cant." "Sure, I suck at cooking anyway :P" he replied. We began to talk about HHW, not mentioning MysteryHunter, but about what seasons we were thinking about making soon, and talking about Hurricane Franklin-Hillary, a Category 3 hurricane that survived the Atlantic-Eastern Pacific crossover, and a 70/90 invest that could soon become Tropical Storm Harvey, which was predicted to be the strongest hurricane of the year so far, as a Category 4. Just as we finished up talking about the invest, there was a small beeping noise. Then, everything tore apart before my eyes. Chapter Thirteen Akio POV Location: Akio's House, NC I got up from the ground, but it wasn't easy. I was coughing dust, and trying to blink as fast as possible to get dust out of my eyes, my shirt was filled with dust, and I'm pretty sure some got into my underwear. I turned for a second to see what had happened. My house... was in ruins. Everything had collapsed. I could see that my room didn't survive the fall as it was on the second story. The first floor was completely caved in, so low that you had to army crawl. My eyes filled with tears seeing my house, but it was hard to cry. The dust was stinging my eyes. I was still in a coughing fit. Someone... had planted a bomb in my home. After I finished coughing, I looked in the semi darkness for Bob. I tried to call him but I couldn't. My sounds were muffled. I had to crawl out with hopes that Bob lived the blast. Five minutes of scrambling around, I finally found a way out. I saw Bob pulling his legs through what looked like the remains of our garage and my room, which was above the garage an hour ago. We then both walked towards each other, and looked back. Neither of us spoke. "I'm sorry.." Bob began to mumble. I still had tears in my eyes. My home was gone, I had nowhere to live. "Its not your fault" I managed to say very quietly. We stood there for a few more minutes, until Bob pointed out a figure. The figure of a woman. A woman with blue and black hair, with a golden pistol, heading towards us. We both then immediately ditched the house and started to run down the street, even though it was hard for me. Tears still fell down my face as I ran. A car then began to pull up, and then stopped at the end of the street, but it wasn't a police car or an ambulance or something like that. It was an old minivan. To my horror, four people dressed in black with ski masks jumped out, they looked like classic kidnappers. Two began to run for me, the other two ran for Bob. I went one way, not knowing where Bob was at this point. Me being small was a huge disadvantage, and soon the two bigger ones caught up to me, grabbed both of my arms, and pinned me down. I tried everything I could to get free from their grasp, biting, kicking, squirming, nothing worked. They were way bigger than I was. As I was being hauled back to the minivan I was pat down to see if they had anything on me. Seconds later, my phone was handed over to MysteryHunter, who had came back to the minivan. I then saw Bob being hauled back to the minivan by the other two, and being pat down. He had nothing on him, as the kidnappers didn't hand anything over to MysteryHunter. The trunk of the minivan opened. Inside were two dog crates. I was shoved into one, my attempts to resist failed. Bob also wasn't lucky with getting away either, as I heard the door to his lock shut. The kidnappers then put padlocks on the door to make sure we weren't getting out. Another door slammed, the engine started up, and we were driven away, to who knows where. Tears still were running down my eyes. Chapter Fourteen Brick POV Location: Brick's House I was sitting on the driveway, chatting on HHW. I was waiting for Roussil to arrive. He said he would finally be here today. "Brick!!!" my mother called from my front porch. "Yea?" I called back, not looking up from my phone. "Come here! We have a surprise for you!" she called excitedly. "Okay Mom!" I called back, I sent a brb message on chat, and went inside. My parents were standing in the kitchen. "So..." my mother began. "We are going on vacation!" my dad suddenly blurted out. "Yay!" I cheered, but then I realized I would have to tell Roussil that I wasn't going to be home, and I abruptly stopped. "So where are we going?" I asked. "CEDAR POINT!!!" my Mom exclaimed. "Wow! Thanks!" I said excitedly. However on the inside, I was saying something more along the lines of "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...." "When do we leave?" I asked. "The plane leaves in 2 hours! Get packing!" my Dad said. "Okay." I replied. My insides were still going along the lines of "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...." however. Also, in my packing, I forgot to let Roussil know I wasn't going to be home. Roussil POV 3 hours later I pulled up to Brick's house, where I would be staying until this whole thing blows over. I think it is staged, but whatever. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Someone answered me immediately, his mother. "Oh hello there, come on in sweetie." She said in a honey-boo-boo voice." "Okay." I responded. "kden she is messed up." I thought in my mind. I walked over to the table, where she gave me a glass of water. I looked up at her, confused. "You look thirsty." she told me. "Ummm.. I'm fine, thanks." I said, pushing away the glass of water. She then pushed the glass of water back towards me again. "I insist." she told me in a more harsher tone. "Okay then?" I said, now really confused. I drank the entire glass, just to make sure she would be happy. I then immediately felt a bit sleepy. I looked up at her with tired eyes, she was grinning. "Goodnight sweetie." she said. I then blacked out. Keranique POV Location: Unknown I have been walking for days now. Days upon end. I normally found water every day, but I haven't found water in 36 hours. I felt extremely dehydrated. I felt like I was gonna pass out. It was then when I saw a small stream of water. "WATER" I tried to scream, but all that managed to come out was something that could resemble a frog's croak. I tried to run to it, but I was to tired. Nevertheless, I got there. Not caring about if the water was polluted or not, I began to drink in big gulps. It was about 5 minutes when I felt I had drank enough. I then continued down the stream, wondering where it would lead. Chapter Fifteen Akio POV Location: Unknown After what felt like a week, the car stopped in an open field. There was a shed, but that's it. Was this where we were going to be held? Were Hype, Darren, Sass, Garfield, and Keranique chained to a wall and being beaten to death in there? I didn't want to find out, but we were going to anyway, as Bob and I were still in handcuffs, and the four guys were still surrounding us. Instead of letting us out and yanking us over to the shed, the four guys picked up my crate, and started to take me over to the shed, still in the crate. I closed my eyes as the door opened. I heard a lock clicking, and then a creaking sound, the door. Then I was going down something bumpy, stairs. I was going underground. I was then set down, but instead of opening the door, the guys went to go get Bob, who was still in the van. I looked around. It was most definitely not an ordinary shed. There was a door leading back up the stairs and to outside, where I most definitely wanted to be. There was also a large metal door on the same wall, where I knew that we were going. I didn't want to go there, but I just knew that we were going in there. Bob finally arrived, still in his crate, and was put down. The four guys then began to sure enough, open the door. I braced myself, waiting to see the terrified faces of the others. But that was not what I saw. Brick POV Location: Sandusky, OH After a day of flying to Ohio, we put our stuff down in our hotel room. I sat on the pull out couch bed thing and turned on the TV. The first thing that came on was the news. They were all boring headlines about politics. I was about to turn it off when all of a sudden a headline came on that completely shocked me. "Central North Carolina house bombed, two missing." the headline read in all caps. I started paying attention, realizing that both Bob and Akio lived in the area. "A house in Central North Carolina was reported to have been bombed last night, as evidence shows that it was not a gas explosion, but indeed a bomb. Only one person was known in the household at the time of the explosion, but in fact DNA evidence has confirmed that there was a second person in the house at the time. Tiny pieces of the bomb also had DNA on them, but it didn't match either of the other two. The second person was not involved in the explosion." the news reporter began. "The two missing are identified as (IRL Name Censored) and Bob Nekaro. Both male, ages 14 and 18 respectively..." But I didn't hear the rest of that, as I just sat there in shock. The TV then flashed pictures, and sure enough, the people in the pictures were Bob and Akio. Then interviews of both of their families. A tear fell down my face. "Oh my god!" My mother said as she came into the room. "How terrible for them!" she then exclaimed. She was looking at the television. She then turned to me. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Its just sad to see this you know?" "Yea..." my Mom said. "Anyways... I don't feel like going out as it is so late, can you go down to the vending machine in the lobby and get us something that is somewhat healthy?" "Sure mom." I replied. I took the money from her hand and left the room. I then got on the elevator still thinking about Bob and Akio. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Just then the elevator doors opened again, but it was from the 3rd floor. A female hopped on. She then hit the second floor button on the elevator. The doors opened on the second floor. Everything went by like a blur, and then someone turned out the lights. Chapter Sixteen Bob POV Location: Unknown The doors opened to a room... with nothing? There was nothing in the room, it was completely empty. I was confused. Were we going to be put in a different room than the others? I then looked to my upper left and saw a video camera, which I then realized was the same one that recorded the video of Hype, Sass, Darren, and Garfield. Sure enough, this was the same room. But why was it empty? I then got a feeling after looking at Akio just sitting on the ground, head in hands, sobbing. The others... could be dead. And nobody might never know. I walked over to Akio to try to do something to make him stop, but it would need a miracle. However I was interrupted by the door opening again. With Hype, Sass, Darren, and Garfield on the other side. But no Keranique. As they were shoved into the room, they looked at us with a sad look. Akio stopped sobbing for the moment however, relieved to see the others. Sass walked over to us and sat down. The others followed. "Sorry about that." he said. "Sorry about what?" I asked, in a fairly confused tone. "About kidnapping you." he replied slowly. Akio gasped. "You were the guys in the masks?" he asked in a surprised I couldn't believe it tone. "Yes.." said Garfield with the same look of glum on his face as Sass. "We were forced too." Darren shouted. "The want us to betray our own because these people are just a bunch of mother (CENSORED) (CENSORED) (CENSORED) he screamed." Normally if someone said this in chat, we would have immediately said "Calm down" but there wasn't a reason. We all know why. "However.." Hype began "However what?" I asked. "We did leave your phone in your pocket. ;)" "What?" "Check your pockets." I proceeded to check my pockets, and sure enough, my phone was still in one. Everyone then jumped for joy. Keranique POV Location: Unknown I continued to follow the stream, but it sadly ended. There goes my water source. I then heard a loud truck, as if it was right in my ear. I looked to my left and saw a highway. I decided to head that way. A few miles down the road I saw a sign. It was hard to read, but after a minute of looking. I could make out the words. "WELCOME TO COVINGTON!" it said in all caps. I then realized my next move, a move I thought that I would never make. Chapter Seventeen Akio POV Hypercane: RIP Bobnekaro: ? Hypercane: I need to leave ;p Brickcraft1: RIP AkioTheOne: Aww, it was just getting good! ;p Hypercane: Cya Money Hurricane: :wave: Bobnekaro: :wave: StrawberryMaster: :wave: MasterGarfield: :wave: AkioTheOne: :wave: THE END NOTE: I ended this because I simply just didn't have any inspiration to continue this story, but I decided that it would be better if I didn't leave you guys off on a cliffhanger, so here you go. ;p [[User:AkioTheOne|''~ Akio'']] Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Akio Category:Stories By Akio Category:Survival Category:Kidnappings Category:Discontinued Stories